The design of antennas for mobile telephones capable of operation in more than one frequency band (e.g., dual mode) is constrained by the market demand continually to reduce the overall size of telephones. An antenna for a smart phone with extremely light weight will need to be especially compact while still being capable of providing satisfactory performance.